The present invention relates to frames and support structures and more particularly to bracket assemblies used for quick and easy assembly of frame and support structures.
Non-permanent support structures are used in a wide range of settings. For example, these structures can be used as wood storage racks, temporary storage crates, stages and runways, and other structures that may need to be efficiently assembled.
Permanent support structures are used in a wide range of settings. For example, these structures can be used as decks, sheds, lofted beds, and other structures that may need to be efficiently assembled. Prior art structures have been developed but have shortcomings. Generally, these structures require many parts and components for assembly, and these structures are not easily adaptable for various modular arrangements. Likewise, adjustment of the dimensions of the designed structure is not easily carried out with prior art systems and brackets.
In addition, prior art brackets cannot be assembled together before adding beams or fasteners, making many structure assemblies more time-consuming than necessary.